Es werde Licht
by Nicatlon
Summary: Leonard da Quirm hat mal wieder eine bahnbrechende Erfindung gemacht, leider zum Missfallen einiger einflussreicher Leute - weshalb er auf recht unerfreuliche Weise das Zeitliche segnet. Die Wache ermittelt und ein Vampir muss sich entscheiden - zwischen Schicksal und freien Willen...
1. Prolog

**Prolog **

_Gibt es das Schicksal? _

Eine Frage, deren nähere Betrachtung sich durchaus lohnen mag. Die Hohepriester der geläufigsten Religionen mochten darauf antworten:

"Natürlich gibt es das Schicksal! Es wohnt auf Cori Celesti, dem gewaltigen Zentralmassiv der Scheibenwelt und liefert sich regelmäßig Schachpartien mit den anderen Göttern. Und es gewinnt immer. Jeder Trottel weiß das!"

Und damit werden sie genau den Erwartungen an Priester – oder auch Politiker – gerecht; nämlich die Wahrheit sagen und trotzdem die eigentliche Frage nicht beantworten. Wenn wir es schaffen, den arroganten Priester nicht auf der Stelle zu erdolchen, kommen wir unter Umständen noch dazu, zu erwidern:

"Ja, schon. Aber gibt es das persönliche Schicksal? Das, welches jedem Individuum vorherbestimmt ist?"

Hier würden sich die Antworten wohl unterscheiden. Aber das macht keinen Unterschied… Nicht für die Ereignisse in jener schicksalhaften – oder eben nicht schicksalhaften – Nacht.

* * *

_"He, was soll… Arghhh… Hilfe!" _

_Die Stimme hallt durch die Stille der Nacht im vornehmen Ankh und lässt ihn aufhorchen. Er schaut sich um. Nichts. Sein feines Gehör nimmt auch Geräusche wahr, deren Ursprung weit entfernt ist. Er folgt den Geräuschen. Es klingt nach einem Kampf. Prickelnde Aufregung bemächtigt sich seines Körpers. Er läuft schneller, biegt um eine Ecke. Dann bremst er abrupt ab, hüllt sich ganz ein in seinen schwarzen Mantel. Er will unsichtbar werden und fast gelingt es ihm. Er schlüpft zur Seite, verbirgt sich hinter einem Buchsbaum, der wie ein seelenloser Wächter in der Dunkelheit steht. Er beobachtet. Er beobachtet alles. Er sieht, wie ein Bär von einem Mann einem anderen etwas gegen den Hals drückt. Doch es ist keine Klinge, die hätte im Widerschein der Fackeln gefunkelt. Die beiden rangeln, doch es ist eindeutig, dass der andere Mann keine Chance hat. Der Unterlegene sackt in sich zusammen und bleibt am Straßenrand liegen. Der versteckte Beobachter schaudert. Hat er gerade einen Mord beobachtet? Sein Nacken kribbelt und Adrenalin schießt ihm ins Blut. Wie in Trance erhebt er sich, verlässt sein Versteck. Würde ihn jemand fragen, warum; er wüsste keine Antwort. Der grobschlächtige Mann kniet über dem am Boden Liegenden. Er kramt in seinen Taschen, sucht scheinbar etwas. Vielleicht Geld oder andere Wertsachen, immerhin befinden sie sich hier in Ankh. Also nur ein gewöhnlicher Straßenräuber? Er geht auf die beiden Männer zu, ohne nachzudenken, ohne die Gefahr zu erkennen. Oder vielleicht erkennt er sie auch und schert sich nicht drum. Der Schrank blickt auf. Er sieht Überraschung in seinen Augen. Offensichtlich war er nicht darauf gefasst, hier jemandem zu begegnen. Doch die Überraschung schwindet rasch. Ärger rückt nach und wird wiederum selbst unmittelbar danach durch grimmige Entschlossenheit ersetzt. Er steht auf und wie aus dem Nichts materialisiert ein Dolch in seiner Hand. Die Klinge funkelt voller Vorfreude. Der Beobachter weicht einen Schritt zurück, hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. Doch der Bewaffnete schüttelt nur den Kopf und lächelt gefährlich. _

_"Keine Zeugen, tut mir leid, Bürschchen." _

_Er weicht noch weiter zurück, bis schließlich die nächste Häuserwand seinen Rückzug stoppt. Er seufzt. Es klingt fast wehmütig, aber auch ein bisschen genervt. Dann lächelt er. Er lächelt auf eine Weise, dass sein Gegenüber seine Zähne sieht. Sie glänzen elfenbeinfarben im Fackelschein. Der Angreifer reißt erschrocken die Augen auf, taumelt rückwärts und stammelt: _

_"Oh n-n-nein, nicht so einer!" _

_Der fallende Dolch verursacht ein unheilvolles Klirren. Der Räuber dreht sich um, will fliehen. Doch nach einigen hastigen Schritten besinnt er sich auf seinen letzten Rest Verstand. Er kehrt noch einmal um und hebt den Dolch auf. Dann verschwindet er endgültig in der Dunkelheit. Der Mann bleibt zurück und starrt den am Boden Liegenden an. Er sieht aus, als würde er schlafen. Doch sein Herz schlägt nur noch schwach, das hört der Mann. Er geht zu ihm, kniet sich neben den Bewusstlosen. Er fragt sich, ob er ihm helfen kann. Er betastet das Gesicht des Mannes, seinen Hals, seine… Kehle. Und dann geschieht es. Eine Wesenheit ergreift Besitz von ihm, bemächtigt sich seines Körpers. Uralte, verborgene Gelüste erwachen, schauen sich noch halb verschlafen um und fordern ihren Tribut. Eine säuselnde, verlockende Stimme in seinem Inneren flüstert verschwörerisch: "Es ist in Ordnung. Du kannst nicht anders. Du bist, was Du bist." Dann gräbt er seine Eckzähne tief in das warme, weiche Fleisch. Das Herz des Sterbenden schlägt noch; nur schwach zwar, aber es schlägt. Das Blut pulsiert nach draußen, rinnt in warmen, dickflüssigen Strömen seine Kehle hinab. Instinktiv hatte er den Biss an der richtigen Stelle angesetzt, die Halsschlagader getroffen. Er trinkt gierig, nimmt mit dem Blut auch die Lebenskraft des Sterbenden in sich auf. Und dann… ist alles vorbei. Benommen und entsetzt über seine Tat lässt er von dem Leichnam ab, starrt auf ihn hinab, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein! Er hat nicht gerade Blut getrunken und einen Menschen getötet! Er zittert. Er taumelt zurück. Er will fliehen, vor sich, vor seiner Tat, vor diesen toten Augen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarren. Doch etwas… hält ihn auf, fesselt seinen Blick und bindet ihn an die Szenerie. Der abgewetzte Mantel des Toten bedeckt es halb, und doch ist es deutlich zu sehen. Denn es… schimmert. Er starrt darauf hinab. Fasziniert klebt sein Blick daran fest. Dann sieht er sich verstohlen um. Es ist niemand in der Nähe. Stehlen ist sein Leben. Und genaugenommen wäre das nicht einmal stehlen. Er sieht sich erneut um. Dann bückt er sich blitzschnell, steckt das leuchtende Etwas ein und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Der Geist des Verschiedenen sieht ihm nach und schüttelt traurig den metaphysischen Kopf._

_"Warum hat er das Glas-mit-Drähten-drin-die-leuchten nicht einfach liegengelassen?", fragt er. _

_"DAS IST SCHICKSAL. KOMM JETZT, LEONARD!", erwidert Tod. _


	2. Kapitel I

**Kapitel I**

Die Stadt schlief nie. In den letzten zwei, drei Stunden vor Tagesanbruch döste sie ein bisschen, wie ein Fuchs, der mit offenen Augen schlummert. Doch selbst zu jener Zeit war das große Tier Ankh-Morpork stets zum Sprung bereit. Lebendige Signale strömten die nervenbahnartigen Straßen entlang, überquerten synaptische Kreuzungen und versetzten die Muskeln der Stadt in Bewegung. Die letzten Leute der Nacht – und _Leute _ist hier metaphysisch zu verstehen – waren _gerade noch_ unterwegs und die ersten Leute des Tages waren _schon_ unterwegs. Unsere Geschichte beginnt in dieser besonderen Zeit, die nicht mehr Nacht und noch nicht Tag ist. Ein Laut durchstach den allgemein säuselnden Geräuschteppich aus Katzen, Grillen und streitenden Ehepaaren. Lederne Sandalen klatschten auf Kopfsteinpflaster. Der junge Mann hastete die Straße entlang und warf immer wieder gehetzte Blicke über die Schulter. War da ein Schatten, dunkler als es Schatten üblicherweise sein sollten? Er wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Die Häuser und Schuppen flogen an ihm vorbei, schwarze Fensteraugen schauten dem Flüchtenden verdutzt nach. Halvar hatte das Gefühl, die leeren Blicke der Häuser würden sich von hinten in ihn hinein bohren. Immer wieder blickte er zurück und hielt nach Verfolgern Ausschau. Da er aber nur in eine Richtung sehen konnte, wurde sein Lauf wenig später jäh gestoppt. Er prallte ungebremst gegen einen ausgewachsenen Troll.

"Du besser gucken, wo Du rennen hin.", schnarrte der steinerne Koloss.

Halvar befühlte sein Gesicht und ertastete eine klebrige Flüssigkeit. Er schauderte und schaute nach oben. Dann schaute er noch ein Stück höher, bis sein Blick schließlich den des Trolls einfing. Braungrüne Flechten überwucherten die Schultern und die Brust des Trolls. Zwei scheinbar gläserne Augen schimmerten im Licht der Fackeln, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen in Halterungen an den Häuserwänden steckten. Sie erhellten die Finsternis nicht etwa, sondern fügten ihr nur Schatten hinzu. Die obligatorische Keule ruhte in seiner rechten Hand knapp über dem Boden. Noch…

"T-t-tut mir leid, Herr Troll."

Das – zugegebenermaßen simple – Weltbild des Trolls namens Quarzolith geriet in dieser Nacht ins Wanken. Noch nie hatte sich jemand bei ihm entschuldigt. Das mochte unter Umständen daran liegen, dass Menschen, die eine fünfundvierzig Kilogramm schwere Keule über die Rübe bekommen haben, nicht geneigt sind, sich förmlich zu entschuldigen. Doch derlei Überlegungen waren zu abstrakt für Quarzolith. Halvar indes nutzte die offensichtliche Verwirrung des steinernen Riesen und verschwand in die nächstbeste Seitengasse. Er schlich an der Häuserfront entlang, bog am Ende angekommen nach links ab und lehnte sich keuchend an die Häuserwand. Der junge Mann schloss die Augen und lauschte in die Nacht, doch abgesehen von seinem rasselnden Atem und einem Herzschlag, der einem Elefanten beim Marathon zur Ehre gereicht hätte, blieb alles still. Dann erklang ein kratzendes Geräusch und ließ ihn aufschrecken. Doch es handelte sich nur um seinen Mantel, der über die raue Fassade strich, während ihm die Knie weich wurden und er zu Boden sank. Erleichtert atmete Halvar aus. Ihm war wohl doch niemand gefolgt; zumindest blieben die verräterischen Geräusche aus, die eine sich schlagartig verkürzende Lebenserwartung verhießen. Kein Surren einer abgefeuerten Armbrust, kein Kratzen eines Schwerts oder Dolchs, wenn die Waffe gezogen wird. Langsam beruhigte sich sein flatternder Herzschlag und die Hand glitt wie von selbst unter seinen Mantel. Ein schwarzer Umhang mit dunkelrotem Satinfutter, der einst recht edel gewirkt haben musste; vor ungefähr 70 Jahren, eine Dekade mehr oder weniger. Zum Vorschein kam ein… Ding. Halvar legte es behutsam auf seine Handfläche, hob es auf Augenhöhe und betrachtete den Gegenstand. Er wirkte filigran, zerbrechlich und irgendwie… magisch. Eine Kugel aus Glas, die ein mattes, bläuliches Licht ausstrahlte. In der Kugel befand sich ein Gewirr aus Drähtchen und Schlaufen. Diese schienen, das Leuchten auszusenden. Der junge Mann war fasziniert von dieser Perfektion. Der gläserne Behälter schien, ein eigenes kleines Universum zu beinhalten. Es war so fremdartig, dass ihm etwas Unheilvolles anhaftete.

'Verdammt, warum habe ich nicht die Finger von diesem Was-auch-immer gelassen?! Das gibt Ärger, ja, ganz bestimmt.'

Doch er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Das Stehlen war sein Leben. Der Reiz des Verbotenen, das Prickeln im Nacken, wenn man einer Gefahr knapp entkam, für ihn stellte das etwas wie eine Ersatzdroge dar. Ersatz für etwas, an das er nicht zu denken wagte. Halvar seufzte, holte ein Taschentuch hervor und wickelte die Glaskugel darin ein. Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte er es nicht fertig, das Gebilde einfach in den nächsten Rinnstein zu werfen. Etwas hinderte ihn daran, es mit bloßen Händen zu zerquetschen, obwohl es dazu sicher keiner großen Kraftanstrengung bedürft hätte. Und zurückgeben konnte er diesen seltsam anmutenden Gegenstand nicht mehr. Sein Besitzer hatte bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet. Wenn auch unfreiwillig…

* * *

_Das Schicksal gewinnt immer. Die Geschichte findet immer einen Weg, zu geschehen. Auch wenn einige Ewig-Gestrige versuchen, sie aufzuhalten, wird dieser Versuch ungefähr so erfolgreich sein wie die Bemühungen einer Ameise, einen Elefanten zu erwürgen. Doch selbst wenn der Elefant nichts zu befürchten hat, kann die Ameise der einen oder anderen Milbe auf der Elefantenhaut durchaus den Garaus machen. Und wer will schon gern eine Milbe sein… _

* * *

"Guten Morgen, [Hier Namen einfügen], hier spricht Dein Disorganizer Modell Fünf."

Samuel Mumm öffnete ein Auge und hätte es am liebsten gleich wieder geschlossen. Das Licht des neuen Tages war so furchtbar grell und machte es einem wirklich nicht leicht, die verführerischen Fetzen aus Schlaf abzuschütteln. Er lag in einem weichen, warmen Bett zwischen zerwühlten Kissen und fühlte sich… zerwühlt. Mumm hatte die halbe Nacht an Sybils Seite bei einem enorm langweiligen Dinner verbracht, was ihn immer noch mehr anstrengte als die härteste Verfolgungsjagd durch die Straßen von Ankh-Morpork. Und – was vielleicht noch schwerer wog – er war gestern allzu sehr dem Alkohol zugetan gewesen; eine Verhaltensweise, die er seit der Heirat mit Sybil nicht mehr an den Tag gelegt hatte. Mumms Gefühlswelt balancierte auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen Ärger und Scham.

"Wasch willscht Du?", brummte er.

"Es ist 6:30 Uhr, [Hier Namen einfügen]. Dein Dienst beginnt in 15 Minuten. ", erwiderte der Kobold fröhlich.

Der Kommandeur verabscheute diese übertriebene Fröhlichkeit, besonders am frühen Morgen. Doch es half nichts, er musste wohl oder übel aufstehen. Mumm quälte sich aus dem viel zu bequemen Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer. Als er zwanzig Minuten später zurückkehrte und wieder einigermaßen passabel aussah, erwartete Willikins ihn bereits.

"Guten Morgen, Herr. Wie geht es Dir heute?"

Mumm musterte seinen Butler argwöhnisch. Er hatte ihn nicht gerufen, und Willikins stand sonst nie ungefragt in seinem Schlafzimmer.

"Ich lebe noch, das genügt. Ist irgendwas, Willikins?"

Er redete nie lange um den heißen Brei herum. Der Butler räusperte sich und Mumm hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er jetzt gerne woanders; vorzugsweise am anderen Ende der Scheibenwelt.

"Nun, Herr, Lady Sybil lässt Dir etwas ausrichten. Äh…"

Er brach ab und zögerte. Das entsprach eigentlich überhaupt nicht seiner Art, wie der Kommandeur durchaus bemerkte.

"Nun sag schon, ich muss zum Dienst.", drängte er.

"Lady Sybil meint, Du – Verzeihung, Herr – hast gestern zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Sie lässt Dir ausrichten, dass sie das nicht noch einmal erleben möchte. Der kleine Sam brauche einen vorbildlichen Vater."

Mumm öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. Und schloss ihn wieder. Das war ein… verdammtes Ultimatum! Doch es wäre nicht fair, seine Wut und Verletztheit an Willikins auszulassen, der wohl ohnehin am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Stattdessen fragte er mit mühsamer Selbstbeherrschung:

"Wo ist meine Frau?"

"Im Stall, bei den Drachen."

"Danke… Das wär's, Willikins."

Der Butler verneigte sich, wirkte dabei viel zu erleichtert und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Mumm folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter und trat nach draußen. Kühle Morgenluft wehte ihm entgegen, hüllte ihn ein und betäubte seinen Zorn. Ein Zorn, der nur vordergründig seiner Frau galt. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, das Haus zu umrunden und Sybil aufzusuchen, doch er entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Sein Innerstes war noch zu aufgewühlt, er hätte Sybil wohl nur angeschrien.

* * *

Karotte betrat das Wachhaus am Pseudopolisplatz und ging ohne zu zögern nach oben zum Büro von Kommandeur Mumm. Er klopfte an und wartete. Er klopfte noch mal. Nach einem dritten erfolglosen Klopfen öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Das Büro war leer, zumindest befand sich kein Samuel Mumm darin. Karotte legte die Stirn kraus und fragte sich, wo der Kommandeur blieb. Er wusste, dass gestern ein Bankett stattgefunden hatte, bei dem der Kommandeur und Lady Sybil anwesend gewesen waren. Aber selbst wenn es bei solchen Gelegenheiten mal später wurde, kam Herr Mumm am nächsten Tag nie unpünktlich. Der Zwerg ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, der unter der Last von Akten und Dokumenten zusammenzubrechen drohte, und suchte nach einer Notiz, die Mumms Abwesenheit erklären konnte. Er fand nichts. Kopfschüttelnd machte Karotte kehrt und ging wieder nach unten in den Hauptraum der Wache. Dort herrschte reges Treiben. Die Frühschicht war gerade angekommen und die Nachtschicht noch nicht gegangen. Informationen wurden ausgetauscht; nicht allzu viele, die Nacht war recht ruhig gewesen.

'Das ändert sich gleich. ', fuhr es Karotte düster durch den Sinn.

Die ersten Wächter waren schon wieder auf dem Sprung nach draußen, um in Zweierteams durch die Straßen von Ankh-Morpork zu patrouillieren. Als sie Karottes Gesichtsausdruck bemerkten, hielten sie abrupt inne. Dennoch war das Stimmengewirr so laut, dass der Hauptmann fast schreien musste, um Gehör zu finden:

"Wir haben eine Leiche."

Die anderen starrten Karotte an, als sähen sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Die lärmenden Stimmen erstarben. Stille breitete sich wellenförmig aus, klatschte lautlos gegen die Wände und wurde schließlich als eine Art Anti-Echo zurückgeworfen. Angua fand als erste die Sprache wieder.

"Wer ist es?"

Der Zwerg schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wenn ich Dir das sage, glaubst Du mir sowieso nicht. Grinsi, Dorfl, ihr kommt mit mir! Wir müssen nach Ankh in die Kaimeisterstraße. Schickt Kommandeur Mumm hinterher, sobald er eintrifft!"

Karotte war bereits gefolgt von einer Zwergin und einem Golem auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er innehielt und überlegte. Es mochten _spezielle Fähigkeiten _hilfreich sein. Er drehte sich um und sah Angua an.

"Komm Du bitte auch mit."

Es war eine Bitte, nicht – wie bei den anderen – ein Befehl.


	3. Kapitel II

**Kapitel II**

Das Licht des neuen Tages tröpfelte nun schon eine ganze Weile durch die Häuserschluchten der Ulmenstraße und trieb Halvar zur Eile. Er mochte den Tag nicht, was keineswegs ungewöhnlich war für… Wesen seiner Art. Trotzdem hatte Halvar oft das Gefühl, dass er die Nacht auch dann bevorzugen würde, wenn er kein Halbvampir wäre. Doch solche Überlegungen waren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes brotlose Kunst.

'Ich bin, was ich bin.'

Der junge Mann huschte an den Häuserwänden entlang, den Kragen seines Mantels hochgeschlagen. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden und verstand sich recht gut darauf, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Das Licht war nicht in dem Sinne gefährlich für ihn – schließlich war er nur halber Vampir. Er bekam leichter Sonnenbrand als andere und die Sonne blendete ihn schneller, das war alles. Dennoch zog er die Nacht dem Tag vor, was wohl eher mit seinem Broterwerb zusammenhing als mit seinem Wesen. In der Dunkelheit konnte man einfach besser stehlen; beziehungsweise danach besser entkommen. Halvar bog links ab in eine kleine Gasse, die die Ulmenstraße mit dem Steinbruchweg verband. Er folgte ihr jedoch nur wenige Schritte weit, bis er vor einem halb verfallenen Holztor stand. Er hob den Riegel, schaute sich ein letztes Mal um und verschwand dann durch den Torbogen. In dem Durchgang zum Hinterhof, der kaum Platz für ein Fuhrwerk bot, hatte sich Unrat angesammelt wie Treibholz am Strand. Eine Katze sprang daraus hervor, durch den ungebetenen Besucher aufgeschreckt, und stob davon. Halvar sah ihr nach und sehnte sich auf eigentümliche Weise danach, ebenfalls auf leisen Pfoten zu verschwinden. Er ahnte, was ihm bevorstand.

'Vielleicht wird's ja nicht so schlimm.', versuchte er, sich selbst gut zuzureden.

Der junge Mann eilte über den winzigen Innenhof, der von Unkraut überwuchert war. Dann kramte er ein gusseisernes Schlüsselbund hervor und wollte gerade aufschließen, als die Tür aufflog. Erschrocken machte Halvar einen Satz zurück, ehe die Gestalt hinter der Tür in sein Blickfeld fiel.

"Bei den Göttern, wo bist Du gewesen? Die Sonne ist schon fast eine Stunde aufgegangen!"

"Ich war spazieren, Mutter. Und die Sonne macht mir nichts, das weißt Du doch.", erklärte Halvar geduldig.

Diese Antwort brachte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick ein. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter es nur gut meinte. Mütter meinen es immer nur gut. Und bei all diesen gut gemeinten Dingen vergaßen sie früher oder später, dass ihre Söhne oder Töchter eigenständige Wesen sind, die durchaus auch ohne ihre Hilfe einige Stunden überleben konnten.

"Was ist? Darf ich reinkommen?"

Halvars Mutter trat wortlos beiseite, woraufhin der junge Mann in den schmalen Flur trat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Im Haus brannten weder Fackeln noch Kerzen und die versteckte Lage auf dem Hinterhof sorgte dafür, dass auch jetzt weit nach Sonnenaufgang bestenfalls Zwielicht im Inneren herrschte. Schweigend gingen sie die Treppe hinauf, deren knarrende Stufen die unangenehme Stille scharf durchbohrten. Frau von Donnerhall und Halvar bewohnten das Haus allein, Nachbarn für Vampire waren nur schwer zu finden, selbst in Ankh-Morpork, wo Wohnraum so knapp war wie Wasser in der Wüste von Klatsch. In diesem speziellen Fall kam der Zustand des Hauses erschwerend hinzu. Die Bezeichnung _Haus_ findet hier euphemistisch und lediglich deshalb Anwendung, weil ein _Stall_ nicht mehrere Stockwerke hat und der Begriff _Ruine_ eher mit alten Burgen in Verbindung steht. Das Treppenhaus mündete am oberen Ende in einen großen, offenen Bereich. Mit viel Wohlwollen und im Falle von akuter Geschmacksverirrung hätte man ihn als Loft bezeichnen können. Einige einfache Möbel standen dort und Larissa von Donnerhall nahm in einem abgewetzten Korbsessel Platz. Sie musterte ihren Sohn.

"Also schön, nochmal ganz in Ruhe. Wo warst Du, Halvar?"

Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Wenn seine Mutter von 'ganz in Ruhe' sprach, war sie kurz davor, zu explodieren. Der junge Mann versuchte, den bohrenden, grauen Augen auszuweichen und ging ans Fenster. Hier im zweiten Stock fiel zumindest etwas Licht herein, auch wenn die Glasscheiben vor langer Zeit von innen mit Ruß geschwärzt worden waren.

"Ich war im Hide Park in Ankh.", antwortete er zögernd.

In seinem Rücken sog seine Mutter scharf die Luft ein. Halvar schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen. Er wusste, was jetzt folgen würde.

"In Ankh? Dort sind… Leute wie wir nicht gern gesehen."

_Leute wie wir _– wie er diese Umschreibung hasste! Sie waren Vampire, bei den Göttern! Warum sagte sie das nicht? Warum dieses ewige Drumherum-Reden? _Vampir! _War das denn sooo schwer?

"Ja, Mutter, ich weiß. Aber wenn es danach gehen würde, könnte ich nirgendwohin gehen. Leute wie wir sind nirgends gern gesehen."

Die Antwort klang schärfer als beabsichtigt und Halvar war froh, dass er in diesem Moment das Gesicht seiner Mutter nicht sehen konnte. Womöglich hätte er dann den Stich bemerkt, den seine Worte ihr versetzt hatten. Die Stille vieler unausgesprochener Vorwürfe senkte sich bleiern auf den Dachboden herab und verwandelte die Zeit in zähflüssigen Sirup.

"Wen hast Du getötet?"

Diese Worte durchstachen die Stille, setzten die Sirupzeit in Brand. Halvar glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er fuhr herum und starrte seine Mutter mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"W-w-was?! Ich habe niemanden getötet! Was redest Du da?", schrie er entsetzt und zornig.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht einmal, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

"Lüg mich nicht an, Halvar von Donnerhall! Ich bin eine… Ich rieche das Blut. Außerdem ist Dein Mantel blutbefleckt. Also rede!"

"Das ist _mein _Blut, herzlichen Dank."

Ärger und Vorwurf schwanden aus Frau von Donnerhalls Augen und mütterliche Sorge rückte nach.

"Dein Blut? Was ist denn passiert?"

Sie stand auf und kam auf ihn zu.

"Ach, nichts weiter. Ich bin gegen einen Troll gerannt.", meinte er beruhigend.

Dann wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Seine Mutter blieb auf halbem Wege zu ihm stehen und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme.

"So, Du _rennst _also mitten in der Nacht durch die Stadt und übersiehst dabei einen Troll. Einen zweieinhalb Meter großen und fast ebenso breiten Troll. Obwohl Du als Halbvampir im Dunkeln hervorragend sehen kannst."

Die Ironie troff geradezu aus diesen Worten. Halvar merkte, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, weiterhin um die Wahrheit herumzuschleichen. Kleinlaut gab er zu:

"Ja, na schön. Ich dachte, ich werde verfolgt und als ich mich im Lauf umgesehen habe, bin ich genau gegen den Troll geprallt."

"Wer hätte Dich denn verfolgen sollen? Und warum?"

Da war sie also, die Frage, die er gefürchtet hatte. Mit der Unausweichlichkeit einer Supernova hing sie in der Luft, schwer wie Blei und scharfkantig wie ein Assassinendolch. Halvar atmete tief durch, dann nahm er seine Mutter bei den Oberarmen und führte sie zurück zu dem Korbsessel.

"Du solltest Dich setzen, Mutter. Also es fing damit an, dass ich Geräusche eines Kampfes hörte… "

* * *

Das kleine Grüppchen, das die Schlechte Brücke Richtung Kaimeisterstraße überquerte, mutete seltsam an. Einzig der Tatsache, dass sie alle Uniform trugen – in Dorfls Fall war sie zwar nur aufgemalt, aber nicht minder beeindruckend -, war es zu verdanken, dass Passanten die vier als zusammengehörig identifizierten. Karotte ging voran und fragte sich, was einen Mörder dazu bewogen haben könnte, ausgerechnet hier jemanden umzubringen. Die Straße verlief breit und schnurgerade. Alte Herrenhäuser wechselten sich mit großzügig angelegten Gärten ab, es gab kaum Schlupfwinkel oder Hindernisse, die den Blick versperrten. Kurz gesagt, es war das genaue Gegenteil der Schatten. Die gleichen Fragen hatte er sich auch vorhin schon gestellt, als ein Wasserspeier in Diensten der Wache ihm von dem Verbrechen berichtet hatte. Und er wusste auch jetzt keine plausible Antwort. Die Wächter erreichten das Ende der Kaimeisterstraße und drängten sich durch die kleine Ansammlung Schaulustiger, die in solchen Situationen obligatorisch ist. Immerhin war sie hier im vornehmen Ankh kleiner – und leiser – als in Morpork.

"Dorfl, schick die Leute nach Hause!", ordnete Hauptmann Eisengießersohn an.

Als der Menge klar wurde, _wer_ der drei übrigen Wächter auf den Namen Dorfl hörte, löste sie sich schneller auf als Zucker im Tee. Karotte kniete sich neben den nun frei zugänglichen Leichnam und betrachtete ihn mit professioneller Genauigkeit. Behutsam fasste er ihn am Kinn, drehte den Kopf vorsichtig hin und her auf der Suche nach Verletzungen. Hinter ihm grollte etwas. Der Zwerg erahnte den Ursprung dieses Grollens, doch er wollte sich nicht von dem Offensichtlichen auf eine womöglich falsche Fährte locken lassen. Noch nicht… Das Offensichtliche war in jedem Fall für _alle _offensichtlich, was bedeutete, dass die anderen Wächter ihn zu gegebener Zeit daran erinnern würden, dieser Spur zu folgen. Das Versteckte, Abwegige jedoch konnte leicht übersehen werden, wenn sie nicht penibel auf jede Kleinigkeit achteten. Ein unbedachter Handgriff und sie hätten die entscheidende Spur zerstören können. Karotte erinnerte sich an etwas, das ihm Herr Mumm beigebracht hatte, als er noch neu in der Stadtwache gewesen war. _Qui bono? _

"Wer könnte einen Grund haben, Leonard da Quirm zu ermorden?", wandte er sich an seine Begleiter.

Das Grollen wurde lauter, beschwörender. Grinsi gesellte sich zu Karotte und fragte:

"Kennst Du diesen Mann, Herr? Diesen… wie hast Du ihn genannt?"

"Leonard da Quirm. Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass er ein berühmter Erfinder ist… war, und dass viele ihn entweder für eine Legende oder für tot halten."

"Nun, damit haben sie jetzt zweifellos recht.", meinte die Zwergin trocken.

Er sah an dem Toten hinunter. Es gab keine Zeichen von Gewalteinwirkung; keine Stichverletzungen, blauen Flecken, nichts. Würden sie sich nicht mitten auf der Straße befinden, hätte man meinen können, der Mann schläft. Er spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen. Nur nicht zu schnell das Offensichtliche betrachten, nicht zu schnell… Wie ein Crescendo schwoll das Grollen immer weiter an, bis es auch Karotte nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

"Ja, Angua?"

"Vampire!"

Die Werwölfin spie dieses eine Wort förmlich aus, als drohte es, ihr den Rachen zu verätzen, wenn sie es zu lange zurückhielt. Karotte nickte nur. Deshalb hatte er Angua mitgenommen. Auf die Nase einer Werwölfin war Verlass, insbesondere wenn es um Vampire ging. Allerdings hätte er in diesem Fall auch ohne Anguas untrüglichen Geruchssinn auf die Tat eines Vampirs getippt. Die vornehme Blässe sprach einfach eine eindeutige Sprache. Ganz zu schweigen von den Bissmarken am Hals. Doch warum hier? Und warum er? Karotte erhob sich und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das aufgebrachte Funkeln in Anguas Augen. Sie starrte auf die Leiche, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Tief in ihrer Kehle grollte es. Ein tiefes, drohendes Knurren, das ohne Umweg über die Ohren direkt ins Knochenmark vordringt und dort einen evolutionär verwurzelten Fluchtreflex auslöst. Karotte ging auf sie zu und berührte vorsichtig ihre Hand.

"Kannst Du der Spur von hier aus folgen?"

Er stellte diese Frage eher, um Anguas Aufmerksamkeit von dem Toten abzubringen. Doch die Werwölfin schien ihn nicht zu hören und wandte den Blick nicht von dem Leichnam ab. Sie schnupperte. Karotte beobachtete schweigend, wie sie da Quirm umrundete und wartete ab. Er wusste, dass er jetzt keine dummen Fragen stellen sollte, sondern Anguas Nase vertrauen durfte. Sie kniete sich hin und schnupperte noch einmal.

"Angua?", fragte er schließlich.

"Es riecht nach Vampir.", beantwortete sie die ungestellte Frage, "Nach _einem _Vampir, um genau zu sein. Das ist ein scharfer Geruch von traniger Konsistenz."

Als sie Karottes verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, brach sie ab und sparte sich weitere Erklärungen.

"Nun, wie auch immer. Da ist noch was anderes. Der Vampirgeruch überlagert es, aber ich kann es trotzdem wahrnehmen. Es riecht irgendwie… bitter. Und doch… erdig."

"Kennst Du den Geruch?", fragte der Hauptmann.

Angua schüttelte den Kopf. Der Zwerg holte ein Notizbuch und einen perfekt angespitzten Bleistift hervor. Angua runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Er schlug das Notizbuch auf und schrieb fein säuberlich hinein: _Spuhr Nummer 1: Feldwebel Angua hat einen seltsamigen Geruch bemerket, bitter + erdig _Dann klappte er es wieder zu und fragte noch einmal:

"Kannst Du der Spur… den Spuren folgen?"

"Natürlich kann ich das. Es war letzte Nacht trocken.", erwiderte sie.

Der Zwerg nickte.

"Gut. Dann folgen wir beide ihr. Ihr beide bringt den Leichnam ins Wachhaus. Grinsi, Du untersuchst ihn, um rauszufinden, woran er gestorben ist."

"Woran er gestorben ist, Herr?", fragte die Zwergin ungläubig, "Aber das ist doch…"

"Was, Korporal Kleinpo?", unterbrach der Hauptmann sie scharf, "Eindeutig, ja? Glaubst Du?"

Die Zwergin schluckte und schwieg. Insgeheim hielt Karotte es selbst für eindeutig, doch er hatte gelernt, nicht auf die erstbeste Spur hereinzufallen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn die besagte Spur wie eine Leuchtreklame aus Vürmern am Tatort prangte. Warum sollte ein Vampir hier jemanden töten? Nein, dieser Fall war alles andere als eindeutig. Dorfl ging in die Knie und hob den toten Körper hoch. Das bereitete ihm nicht mehr Mühe als einer Mutter, die ihr Baby trug. Zusammen mit Grinsi machte sich der Golem auf den Rückweg zum Wachhaus. Angua und Karotte blieben am Tatort zurück.

"Ich kann der Spur auch alleine folgen, Karotte. Du musst nicht… auf mich aufpassen."

"Ich weiß."

"Also gehst Du mit den anderen?"

"Nein."

Angua verdrehte die Augen ob dieser messerscharfen Logik.

"Na schön, komm mit. Aber ich werde keine Rücksicht nehmen, wenn Du nicht hinterher kommst."

* * *

Lord Vetinari saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Rechteckigen Büro und blickte auf eine Ikonografie. Einer seiner unzähligen Spione – von denen manche Doppelspione waren, wie er sehr wohl wusste – hatte sie ihm zukommen lassen und damit seine ohnehin recht kurze Nacht beendet. Was sie zeigte, hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen; nicht in Ankh-Morpork, nicht in _seiner_ Stadt. Die Liga der Enthaltsamkeit hatte das Problem gelöst, sie wirkte positiv auf ihre Mitglieder ein und sorgte dafür, dass sie rechtschaffene und produktive Mitglieder der Gesellschaft wurden. Und jetzt das! Vetinari hatte nur selten derartig profane Empfindungen, aber genau jetzt, an diesem kühlen Morgen war er… _wütend. _Gedankenverloren stieß er das kleine Pendel auf seinem Tisch an und beobachtete, wie die silbernen Kugeln einander abwechselnd in Bewegung brachten. Das rhythmische Klicken tat seinen Nerven gut. Es war so… berechenbar, so verlässlich. Ohne von seinem Pendel aufzusehen, fragte der Patrizier in die klickende Stille hinein:

"Ja, Drumknott?"

Der Sekretär kannte diese recht spezielle Fähigkeit seines Dienstherrn inzwischen und antwortete ruhig:

"Verzeihung, Euer Lordschaft. Die Abordnung der Liga der Enthaltsamkeit ist eingetroffen."

"Schick sie in zehn Minuten rein!"

"Ja, Herr."

Drumknott verließ das Büro und Vetinari widmete sich wieder seinem Pendel. Er ließ Besucher immer warten, egal, ob er gerade beschäftigt war oder nicht. Das gehörte zur Politik. Er wollte trotz seines despotischen Rufs sichergehen, dass wirklich jeder Besucher wusste, an welchem Ende der Nahrungskette er stand; metaphorisch gesehen. Vetinari stieß das Pendel erneut an und malte sich aus, was auf Ankh-Morpork zukommen konnte, wenn das hier außer Kontrolle geriet. Noch war es lange nicht so weit, aber der Patrizier stand auf dem Standpunkt: Wehret den Anfängen! Deshalb die 'Vorladung' der Schwarzbandler; eine Maßnahme, die er gegebenenfalls noch wohlüberlegt an die _Times_ lancieren konnte. Ja, er, Havelock Vetinari, unternahm etwas gegen das Problem – falls es zu einem Problem werden sollte. Selbstjustiz würde nicht nötig werden. Es würde nicht erforderlich sein, eine Bürgerwehr zu gründen und mit Holzpflöcken bewaffnet durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Entschlossen versetzte der Patrizier den silbernen Kugeln einen weiteren Stoß, woraufhin die mächtige Doppeltür des Rechteckigen Büros aufschwang, als hätte das kleine Pendel einen verborgenen Mechanismus ausgelöst. Ein echsenartiges Lächeln glitt über Vetinaris Züge.

"Ah, die Herren der Liga! Bitte, nehmt Platz!"

Die Jovialität in seiner Stimme erweckte den Eindruck eines spiegelglatten Bergsees. Man wusste nicht, was unter der Oberfläche lauerte. Die drei Besucher nahmen auf harten Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch Platz und versuchten, sich gegenseitig im betreten Dreinblicken zu übertreffen. Vetinari musterte einen nach dem anderen, während er sich mit dem Knauf seines Gehstocks nachdenklich gegen das Kinn klopfte. Die Liga der Enthaltsamkeit stellte ein Zugeständnis an die Bürger der Stadt dar; zumindest an jenen Teil der Bürgerschaft, der Blut wenn überhaupt lediglich in Form von scharf gewürzten Würsten zugetan war. Sie sorgte dafür, dass ihre Mitglieder dem Beißen abschwuren und wann immer ein Vampir sich in Ankh-Morpork niederlassen wollte, musste er der Liga beitreten. Nur dann erhielt er Bürgerrechte, durfte sesshaft werden und arbeiten. Und jetzt drohte alles zu zerbrechen wegen eines einzigen dummen Blutsaugers, der seine Zähne nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Vetinari nahm die Ikonografie zur Hand, drehte sie um und legte sie vor seinen drei Besuchern auf den Tisch. Drei Hälse wurden synchron gereckt und sechs Augen betrachteten voller Entsetzen das Bild. In dem Augenpaar auf der linken Seite mischte sich unter das vordergründige Entsetzen eine andere Emotion. Sie glitzerte wie Tau in der Morgensonne, war so stark und doch so filigran wie ein Spinnennetz. Der noch immer schweigende Vetinari machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz.

"Nun, was hat die Liga dazu zu sagen?", fragte der Patrizier und seine Stimme hatte das Timbre einer zum Sprung bereiten Katze.

Die drei wechselten unsichere Blicke.

"Herr Lodenstein?"

Der mittlere der drei zuckte merklich zusammen. Er war ein verhuschter, untersetzter Mann mit flaumigem Haar. Vetinari bemerkte, dass er seinen Blick mied, konnte jedoch nicht sagen, ob irgendeine Art von Schuld dafür verantwortlich war. Rizzo Lodenstein wurde nach einigen Sekunden der Stille klar, dass der Patrizier offensichtlich eine Antwort erwartete.

"Ja, Herr?"

Das war keine gute Antwort.

"Ich habe Dir eine Frage gestellt, Herr Lodenstein. Wenn Du Dir das Bild noch mal ansehen möchtest…"

Vetinari hob die Ikonografie auf und hielt sie dem Vampir unter die Nase. Dieser stöhnte gequält. Einem abstinenten Vampir die Abbildung einer blutleeren Leiche zu zeigen, das grenzte an Folter.

"Ich kann Dir dazu nichts sagen, Herr. Wir haben dem B-Wort entsagt, das weißt Du. Würdest Du… Könntest Du… das Bild wegnehmen… Bitte."

Der Patrizier kam dem Wunsch nach. Wenn Lodenstein kollabieren würde, könnte er nicht mehr antworten.

"Du willst also sagen, die Liga der Enthaltsamkeit hat mit diesem schrecklichen Verbrechen nichts zu tun?"

Der Vampir nickte gequält. Sein Geist war noch immer erfüllt von der Ikonografie. Weiches, warmes Fleisch, die salzige Feuchte von B-b-b-b… Lodenstein sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er war seit genau 39 Jahren, 2 Monaten und 11 Tagen trocken, länger als es die Liga überhaupt gab! Es war nicht immer leicht gewesen, aber er hatte es durchgestanden. Und jetzt kam dieser junge Schnösel daher, zitierte die anderen und ihn in sein protziges Büro und _folterte _ihn mit diesem Bild. Das war nicht fair!

"Wir wissen es nicht! Quäl Rizzo nicht so!", fuhr ein anderer der drei wild dazwischen.

Vetinaris Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zu dem Mann links neben Lodenstein. Er war jünger als sein Nachbar, auch wenn sich das bei Vampiren nur schwer sagen ließ. Zumindest sah er jünger aus; und selbstsicherer. In seinen tiefbraunen Augen hatte er eben noch dieses verräterische Glitzern gesehen. Nun war es verschwunden und Zorn hatte seinen Platz eingenommen. Der Vampir war aufgesprungen und funkelte den Patrizier wütend an. Lange schwarze Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern und baumelten vor Vetinaris Gesicht. Der Patrizier wölbte eine Braue.

"Bitte nimm wieder Platz, Herr Hemper. Ich bin ganz Ohr."

"Nun, es stimmt, _wir _haben dem B-Wort abgeschworen. Aber schließlich sind wir keine… Gouvernanten, die ihre Mitglieder rund um die Uhr überwachen.", erklärte Magnus Hemper mit immer noch zitternder Stimme.

Der Patrizier musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und das echsenartige Lächeln kehrte zurück.

"Das heißt, die Liga hat keine Ahnung, ob ihre Regeln eingehalten werden?"

Vetinari fixierte Hemper und fragte sich, wie die Antwort ausfallen mochte. Und wer sie vortragen würde. Wer hatte bei den Schwarzbandlern das Sagen? War derjenige überhaupt in diesem Moment anwesend oder gab es ganz andere inoffizielle Strippenzieher? Hemper warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf den dritten Besucher, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, was Vetinari durchaus bemerkte. Dann setzte er zu einer Antwort an:

"Ja. Beziehungsweise nein. Wir tun unser Möglichstes, solche… Dinge zu verhindern. Aber ich würde…"

"Ich bin sicher, Eure Lordschaft interessiert sich nicht dafür, was Du würdest, Magnus.", fiel der dritte Vampir seinem Begleiter ins Wort, ohne ihm auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Vetinari wölbte eine Augenbraue. Hemper schwieg, merklich unzufrieden aber gehorsam. Aha, damit waren die hierarchischen Verhältnisse also geklärt. Der offensichtliche Anführer hörte auf den überaus poetischen Namen Lester von Leichenblässe VI.. Seine saphirblauen Augen ruhten gelassen auf Vetinaris Gesicht, was für den Herrscher Ankh-Morporks irgendwie ungewohnt war. In diesem Blick lag eine amüsierte Langeweile, die sagen wollte: _Wir beide wissen, dass wir die einzigen intelligenten Wesen in diesem Raum sind. _

"Und was meinst Du zu diesem Vorfall, Herr von Leichenblässe?", fragte Vetinari mit einer Stimme wie Sirup.

"Kein Mitglied der Liga würde solch ein Verbrechen begehen. Die Strafe wäre enorm."

Der Patrizier legte offensichtlich zutiefst verwirrt den Kopf schief.

"Hmm…", brummte er, "Seltsam. Wärst Du dann so freundlich, mir eine Frage zu beantworten? Nur aus reiner Neugier. Woran, glaubst Du, ist dieser Mann gestorben?"

"Ganz ohne Zweifel hat ein Vampir ihm das Blut ausgesaugt."

Neben von Leichenblässe stöhnten die beiden anderen Schwarzbandler kollektiv auf.

"Würdest Du in diesem Zusammenhang bitte von B-Wort sprechen, Lester?!", jammerte Lodenstein.

Von Leichenblässe winkte nur ab. Er wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Gegenüber ab.

"Ist das nicht ein Widerspruch? Ein Vampir und kein Mitglied der Liga?", insistierte Vetinari.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf von Leichenblässes Gesicht und es war das gefährlichste, schlangenartigste Lächeln, das Vetinari je außerhalb eines Spiegels gesehen hatte. Der Vampir antwortete nicht. Das war gar nicht nötig. Der Patrizier wusste auch so ziemlich genau, was er dachte.

'Kein Schwarzbandler. Verdammt, wir haben ungebetene Gäste in der Stadt.'

Er seufzte demonstrativ und winkte mit dem Gehstock.

"Ihr könnt gehen."

Lodenstein und Hemper eilten erleichtert aus dem Büro, während der dritte Vampir sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Vetinari brachte das Pendel wieder in Schwung und betrachtete offenbar fasziniert seine gleichförmige Bewegung. Ohne aufzusehen konstatierte er:

"Du bist noch da."

Es war nicht mehr als eine nüchterne Feststellung.

"Deine Schlussfolgerung interessiert mich, Euer Lordschaft.", erwiderte der Vampir.

Nun sah Vetinari doch auf. Es geschah äußerst selten, dass jemand so höflich und gleichzeitig so dreist mit ihm redete. Und noch viel seltener verließ dieser jemand sein Büro danach lebend.

"Meine _Schlussfolgerung _lautet, die Liga der Enthaltsamkeit scheint nicht sonderlich… schlagkräftig zu sein, wenn sie ein derartiges Verhalten duldet. Vielleicht sollte man über bestimmte Umstrukturierungen nachdenken."

Nicht eine Muskelfaser zuckte in von Leichenblässes Gesicht. Vetinari hielt nach den untrüglichen Zeichen von aufkeimender Unsicherheit Ausschau, doch er bemerkte nichts dergleichen.

"Danke, Herr. Für Deine Offenheit."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Vampir und schritt zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung und verneigte sich tief. Als die Flügel der Tür sich hinter ihm schlossen, zählte Vetinari lautlos bis zehn, ehe er rief:

"Drumknott!"

"Euer Lordschaft?"

Der Sekretär schien vor der Tür gewartet zu haben.

"Haben die Schwarzbandler eine Art Vereinshaus oder etwas Ähnliches?"

"Ja, Herr. In der Pfirsichblütenstraße, soweit ich weiß."

"Lass zwei Wächter vorm Eingang postieren! Vorzugsweise Trolle."

"Mit welchem Auftrag?"

Vetinari lächelte freudlos.

"Gefährlich aussehen."

* * *

Grinsi Kleinpo, einzige Angehörige der Stadtwache mit ausgeprägten Kenntnissen in Alchemie und Anatomie, entzündete im Keller des Wachhauses einige Lampen. Vorsichtshalber benutzte sie Sicherheitslampen, wie die Zwerge sie bei Grubenarbeiten verwendeten. Angua hatte am Tatort einen eigenartigen Geruch bemerkt und Grinsi wusste nicht, ob dieser nicht vielleicht von einem explosiven Stoff verursacht wurde. Als Alchemist lernte man schnell, dass Vorsicht die Mutter des Reagenzglases war und wer es nicht lernte, hatte nur selten Gelegenheit, seine Sturheit zu bereuen. Die Zwergin richtete verschiedene Reagenzgläser und andere Gefäße her, die sie eventuell benötigte. In jedem befand sich ein anderes Pulver, ein Granulat oder eine geheimnisvolle Flüssigkeit. Sie arbeitete ruhig und konzentriert vor sich hin, darauf bedacht, nichts zu übersehen. Anschließend ließ sie einen prüfenden Blick über die Szenerie schweifen und nickte zufrieden. Alle Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen. Grinsi trat an eine ausrangierte Ladentheke heran, deren unzählige kleine Schubladen als Aufbewahrung für ihre Utensilien dienten, und zog eine Schublade auf. Sie entnahm ihr ein paar schwarze Lederhandschuhe und streifte sie über. Dann wandte sie sich dem Seziertisch zu, über dessen gebirgsgratartige Silhouette ein weißes Laken ausgebreitet lag. Die Zwergin schlug das Laken zurück und zum Vorschein kam das wächserne Gesicht von Leonard da Quirm. Sie begann mit der Untersuchung, indem sie vorsichtig das Kinn nach unten drückte, um zu sehen, ob sich irgendwelche Essensreste oder ähnliche Rückstände im Mund- und Rachenraum befanden. Diese hätte sie nach Spuren von Gift untersuchen können. Doch da war nichts. Grinsi nahm einen Bleistift und hakte diesen Punkt auf einer Liste ab. Dann stutzte sie und wandte sich noch einmal dem geöffneten Mund zu. Er bot einen grotesken Anblick, doch Grinsi war zu konzentriert, um das zu bemerken. Sie schob sich etwas näher an das Gesicht heran und… schnupperte. Hm, nichts. Hatte sie sich getäuscht? Grinsi war natürlich keine Werwölfin und verfügte dementsprechend auch nur über einen durchschnittlichen Geruchssinn. Allerdings war er geschult, was einiges wieder wettmachte. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können und schnupperte noch einmal. Doch, da war etwas! Nur schwach, kaum wahrzunehmen, aber eindeutig vorhanden! Hmm, aber wonach roch es? Die Zwergin zog die Stirn kraus. Sie wusste es nicht. Der Geruch war zu schwach, um ihn charakterisieren zu können, so flüchtig wie der Flügelschlag einer Libelle. Sie konnte nur sagen, dass es ein unangenehmer Duft war, irgendwie bitter. Grinsi notierte: _'Seltsamiger Geruch am Mund des Toten'. _Dann drehte sie den Kopf des Toten, sodass die Bissmarken am Hals deutlich zu sehen waren. Sie ging wieder zum Ladentisch hinüber und kehrte mit einem Messschieber zurück. Damit maß sie den Abstand der beiden Bisswunden, um Verdächtige identifizieren oder ausschließen zu können – wenn sie denn erstmal einen Verdächtigen hatten. Die Zwergin notierte auf ihrem Zettel _'36 Millimeter'_ und legte den Messschieber zur Seite. Ein wenig unschlüssig strich sie über ihren Bart und dachte nach. Der Leichnam lag entkleidet vor ihr und wies nicht ein einziges Hämatom auf. Keine Kratzer, keine Wunden, nichts.

'Hat er sich nicht gewehrt, als der Vampir ihn angriff?'

Grinsi umrundete bedächtig den Tisch, um den Toten aus allen Richtungen zu betrachten. Das brachte sie jedoch nicht wirklich weiter. Sie seufzte, packte den Leichnam an Schulter und Hüfte und drehte ihn auf die Seite. Die Zwergin sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Totenflecke, sie wiesen eine seltsame Farbe auf. Sie ließ da Quirm vollständig in Bauchlage gleiten und betrachtete die Flecken genauer. Sie drückte mit dem Finger auf einen Fleck, er verschwand. Daraufhin nahm sie wieder Zettel und Stift und schrieb: _'Achtung: Hellrote Totenflecke, lassen sich wegdrückigen'_. Nach kurzem Zögern kringelte sie das _Hellrote_ ein. Von diesem Kringel aus zog sie eine Linie nach unten und notierte an ihrem Ende: _'Haut ebenfalls rosa verfärbigt, Vergiftung?'_ Erneut zögerte sie. Hatte sie irgendwas vergessen? Erwartete man vielleicht von ihr, dass sie den Leichnam… sezierte? Nein, unmöglich! Grinsi fragte sich, warum Hauptmann Karotte darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie nach der Todesursache sucht. Es war doch mehr als eindeutig, woran da Quirm gestorben war, daran hatte auch ihre Untersuchung nichts geändert. Na schön, es gab ein paar… offene Fragen, Unstimmigkeiten, aber die Tatsachen blieben. Die Zwergin seufzte und bedeckte den Leichnam wieder mit dem Laken. Dann löschte sie die Lampen und verließ den Keller mit einem Notizblock unter'm Arm.

* * *

**Wie wär's mit einem Review? Ihr wisst schon, das Brot des FanFiction-Schreibers... xD**


End file.
